Martin Luther King
Martin Luther King, Jr., oorspronkelijk Michael Luther King, Jr. (Atlanta (Georgia), 15 januari 1929 - Memphis (Tennessee), 4 april 1968) was een Amerikaanse baptistische dominee, politiek leider en een van de meest prominente leden van de Amerikaanse burgerrechtenbeweging. Bekendheid King werd beroemd in de jaren vijftig en zestig dankzij zijn geweldloze verzet tegen de rassenscheiding in de Verenigde Staten, onder meer door een massademonstratie op 28 augustus 1963 en het boycotten van stadsbussen die blanken bevoordeelden. Zijn verbale en retorische vaardigheden en charismatische uitstraling leverden hem veel roem op, maar King had ook vijanden. In 1963 hield hij de legendarische toespraak "I have a dream". Een jaar later kreeg hij de Nobelprijs voor de Vrede. ontmoeten elkaar voor een persconferentie, beide mannen waren naar de senaat gekomen om te luisteren naar het debat over de "Civil Rights Act", 26 maart 1964]] Op 39-jarige leeftijd werd Martin Luther King doodgeschoten terwijl hij op het balkon van het Lorraine Motel in Memphis stond. Dit was het tragische dieptepunt in de roerige jaren 60 waarin ook andere progressieven en voorvechters van burgerrechten in de Verenigde Staten, o.a. president John F. Kennedy (november 1963), Robert F. Kennedy (juni 1968) en Malcolm X (februari 1965), slachtoffer werden van politiek geweld. Voor velen is Martin Luther King een symbool voor de burgerrechtenbeweging in de Verenigde Staten gebleven. De derde maandag in januari is in de VS de Martin Luther Kingdag, een nationale feestdag, gewijd aan King en zijn gedachtegoed. Biografie King werd geboren als zoon van een dominee van de baptistenkerk in Atlanta, in het zuiden van de Verenigde Staten. Hij ondervond al zeer snel dat er in het zuiden nog vele vooroordelen waren tegenover de Afro-Amerikanen, en wou daar wat aan veranderen. Zijn wens was om de donkere mensen en de blanke mensen gelijkwaardig te maken. Jaren 50 Na de dood van zijn grootmoeder deed hij op 12-jarige leeftijd een zelfmoordpoging door van de tweede etage van een huis te springen. Op 15-jarige leeftijd ging hij werken op een tabaksplantage in Connecticut, meer naar het noorden van de V.S., en was onder de indruk van de goedaardige verstandhouding tussen blanken en zwarten daar. In 1953 trouwde hij met Coretta Scott King. King studeerde theologie (waarbij zijn grote voorbeeld Mahatma Gandhi was, omdat ook deze streefde naar wilskracht en geweldloosheid bij protesten) en in 1955 verkreeg hij ook het doctoraat (Ph.D.). Ook werd hij dat jaar dominee van de baptistenkerk in Montgomery in de staat Alabama. Op 1 december 1955 weigerde de zwarte Rosa Parks haar plaats in een bus aan een blanke reiziger af te staan. Zwarte mensen moesten volgens de plaatselijke verordeningen achter in de bus plaatsnemen. De (eveneens blanke) politie werd er bij gehaald en gaf de blanke chauffeur en passagier gelijk. Rosa Parks werd uit de bus gezet en vervolgens gearresteerd. De zwarte gemeenschap van Montgomery, onder leiding van dominee King, reageerde op het incident met een geslaagde busboycot (1955-56) en bereikte een belangrijke overwinning toen de bussen van Montgomery ook aan zwarten moesten toestaan om op iedere plaats in de bus te gaan zitten. Hierna bereikte King spoedig nationale bekendheid vanwege zijn uitzonderlijke charisma en persoonlijke moed. Bij tal van gelegenheden trad hij als spreker op, waarbij hij de discriminatie van de zwarte bevolking aan de kaak stelde. King stichtte de Southern Christian Leadership Conference (SCLC), en nam het voorzitterschap op zich. Door de vereniging werd hij in staat gesteld zich te wijden aan de strijd voor gelijkheid van de zwarte Amerikanen. Zijn filosofie van niet-gewelddadig verzet leidde tot zijn arrestatie bij talrijke gelegenheden. King werd gehaat door aanhangers van de rassenscheiding in de zuidelijke staten. Er werd een aanslag op zijn woonhuis gepleegd en hij en andere zwarte leiders werden op beschuldiging van samenzwering veroordeeld. Jaren 60 Toch hadden zijn campagnes succes: op 28 augustus 1963 hield hij een toespraak in Washington, waar meer dan 250.000 mensen op af kwamen en waar Mahalia Jackson op zijn verzoek "I've been buked and I've been scorned" zong. In zijn toespraak beschreef hij dat blanken en zwarten kunnen samenleven en sprak hij de legendarische woorden "I have a dream". In 1964 kreeg hij de Nobelprijs voor de Vrede toegekend. Op 6 augustus 1965 ondertekende president Lyndon Johnson de "Voting Rights Bill" en willigde zo de meeste van Kings eisen in. De leidende positie van King binnen de burgerrechtenbeweging werd midden jaren 60 uitgedaagd, toen er stemmen opgingen om meer militante acties te voeren in plaats van het door King nagestreefde vreedzame protest. Hij behield echter zijn belangrijke positie en ging zich ook op andere zaken richten. Zo uitte hij kritiek op de Vietnamoorlog en maakte hij zijn zorg over armoede kenbaar. Op 4 april 1967 — exact een jaar voor zijn dood - sprak King duidelijk tegen de rol van de Verenigde Staten in de oorlog, en stelde dat de Verenigde Staten in Vietnam was om het "als Amerikaanse kolonie te bezetten" en dat de Verenigde Staten morele veranderingen behoefden. Op 4 april 1968 werd hij doodgeschoten op het balkon van het Lorraine Motel (sinds 1991 het National Civil Rights Museum). De moord leidde tot een nationale golf van rellen in meer dan 60 Amerikaanse steden. President Lyndon B. Johnson verklaarde 7 april 1968 tot een dag van nationale rouw. Kings begrafenis op 9 april 1968 werd bijgewoond door duizenden mensen. Nabestaanden Zijn weduwe Coretta Scott King, die na zijn dood zijn werk voortzette, overleed op 78-jarige leeftijd op 30 januari 2006 in Mexico. Het echtpaar had 2 dochters en 2 zoons. Eén van de dochters, Yolanda King, overleed op 15 mei 2007 in Santa Monica op 51-jarige leeftijd aan een hartaanval. Nasleep moord James Earl Ray, een professionele misdadiger, werd veroordeeld voor de moord, maar dit vonnis werd snel herzien. Ray ontving uiteindelijk ook de steun van leden van de familie van King, die geloofden dat King het slachtoffer van een samenzwering was geweest. Ray stierf in een gevangenis in 1998. Bij een jury in Memphis in 1999 won de familie van King een rechtszaak tegen Loyd Jowers, die beweerde dat hij de moord voor een maffiafiguur had gepleegd. Vele deskundigen echter waren niet overtuigd door het vonnis, en in 2000 werd na een onderzoek van 18 maanden besloten dat er geen bewijsmateriaal tegen Jowers was. Werken * 1958: Stride Toward Freedom: The Montgomery Story. Kings eerste boek gaat over de busboycot van Montgomery en zijn filosofie van geweldloze confrontatie. * 1963: Letter from the Birmingham Jail. King reageert op critici en licht zijn filosofie toe. * 1964: Why We Can't Wait. Over de demonstraties van 1963 en de mars in Washington. Brief uit de gevangenis van Birmingham Vertaling van een citaat: :Ik had ook gehoopt dat de gematigde blanken de mythe van de tijd met betrekking tot de strijd voor vrijheid hadden verworpen. Ik heb net een brief van een blanke broeder uit Texas ontvangen. Hij schrijft: "Alle christenen weten dat de zwarten uiteindelijk gelijke rechten zullen krijgen, maar het is mogelijk dat u teveel religieuze haast hebt. De onderwijzingen van Christus hebben tijd nodig om op aarde gestalte te krijgen." :Een dergelijke houding komt voort uit een tragisch misverstaan van de tijd, namelijk uit de bizar rationele gedachte dat er iets zou zijn in de voortgang van tijd dat onvermijdelijk alle kwalen zal genezen. In werkelijkheid is de tijd neutraal; hij kan destructief en constructief gebruikt worden. Ik krijg steeds meer het gevoel dat de mensen van kwade wil de tijd veel effectiever hebben gebruikt dan de mensen van goede wil. Wij zullen in onze generatie niet alleen moeten boeten voor de woorden en daden van haat van de kwaadwilligen, maar ook voor het schandalige stilzwijgen van de goedwillenden. :Menselijke vooruitgang komt nooit aanrijden op de wielen van de onvermijdelijkheid; het komt alleen door de onvermoeibare inzet van mensen die medewerkers van God willen zijn, en zonder dit zware werk wordt tijd zelf een bondgenoot van de krachten van sociale stagnatie. Wij moeten de tijd creatief gebruiken, in de wetenschap dat de tijd altijd rijp is om het goede te doen. Nu is het de tijd om de belofte van democratie waar te maken en om wat onze nationale rouwklacht dreigt te worden om te vormen tot een creatief lied van broederschap. Nu is het de tijd om onze nationale politiek te trekken uit het drijfzand van raciaal onrecht en te plaatsen op de vaste rots van menselijke waardigheid." Toespraken * As the Negro Wins, Labor Wins * Give Us the Ballot * We Will Transform the South * Beyond Vietnam: A Time to Break Silence * I have a dream * I have seen the Promised Land I have a dream right|thumb|200px|Martin Luther King Zijn beroemdste woorden sprak hij vanaf de trappen van het Lincoln Memorial op 28 augustus 1963: :I have a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed: "We hold these truths to be self-evident: that all men are created equal." I have a dream that one day on the red hills of Georgia the sons of former slaves and the sons of former slave owners will be able to sit down together at a table of brotherhood. I have a dream that one day even the state of Mississippi, a desert state, sweltering with the heat of injustice and oppression, will be transformed into an oasis of freedom and justice. I have a dream that my four children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of their skin but by the content of their character. I have a dream today. Vertaling: :Ik heb een droom dat op een dag dit land zal opstaan en de ware betekenis van haar credo zal naleven: "Wij vinden de volgende waarheden vanzelfsprekend: dat alle mensen gelijk geschapen zijn". Ik heb een droom dat op een dag, op de rode heuvels van Georgia, de zonen van voormalige slaven en de zonen van voormalige slavenhouders in staat zullen zijn samen aan te schuiven aan een tafel van broederschap. Ik heb een droom dat op een dag zelfs de staat Mississippi, een woestijnstaat, die blakert in de hitte van onrecht en onderdrukking, veranderd zal worden in een oase van vrijheid en gerechtigheid. Ik heb een droom dat mijn vier kinderen op een dag zullen leven in een land waar zij niet beoordeeld zullen worden op hun huidskleur, maar naar de inhoud van hun karakter. Ik heb een droom vandaag. Beyond Vietnam: a time to break silence Vertaling van een citaat: :Een werkelijke revolutie van waarden moet ons spoedig de eerlijkheid en gerechtigheid van vele van ons vroeger en huidig beleid doen afvragen. Aan de ene kant worden we gevraagd de goede Samaritaan te spelen op de weg des levens; maar dat is niet meer dan een eerste stap. Op een dag moeten we inzien dat de gehele weg naar Jericho moet worden veranderd, opdat mannen en vrouwen niet voortdurend worden geslagen en beroofd op hun levensweg. :Echt medeleven is veel meer dan het werpen van een muntje aan een bedelaar; het mag niet een kwestie zijn van zo nu en dan en oppervlakkig. Het komt van inzicht dat de structuur die bedelaars maakt moet worden veranderd. Een werkelijke revolutie van waarden zal spoedig onbehaaglijk klinken indien men het contrast van arm en rijk aanschouwt. :Met gerechtigde verontwaardiging zal men aan de andere kant van de oceaan kijken en individuele westerse kapitalisten zien die grote sommen geld in Azië, Afrika en Zuid-Amerika steken met als enig doel het met meer winst weer terug te verdienen zonder enige interesse te hebben voor het verbeteren van de samenleving in die landen. En men zal zeggen: "Dit is niet juist." Men zal moeten kijken naar onze samenwerking met de landeigenaren van Latijns-Amerika en zeggen: "Dit is niet juist." :De Westerse arrogantie om te denken dat zij aan anderen alles kan onderwijzen en niets van hen kan leren is niet juist. Een werkelijke revolutie van waarden moet kijken naar de manier waarop de wereld in elkaar zit, en moet van oorlog zeggen: "Deze wijze om conflicten op te lossen is niet juist." :Deze manier om mensen in brand te steken met napalm (bom die, als hij de grond raakt, een grote vuurzee ontketent, red.), het vullen van onze families met weduwen en wezen, het injecteren van giftige drugs van haat in mensen, die normaliter humaan zijn, het terugkomen van mannen uit donkere en bloederige slagvelden, fysiek gehandicapt en psychologisch gestoord, kan op geen enkele wijze worden verenigd met wijsheid, gerechtigheid en liefde. Een land dat jaar na jaar meer geld uitgeeft aan militaire programma's dan aan manieren om mensen naar een beter niveau te brengen nadert een spirituele dood. I have seen the promised land Een van de meest indrukwekkende toespraken is de toespraak die Dr. Martin Luther King op 3 april 1968, de dag voordat hij werd vermoord, heeft gegeven: :It really doesn't matter what happens now... some began to... talk about the threats that were out - what would happen to me from some of our sick white brothers... Like anybody, I would like to live a long life. Longevity has its place, but I'm not concerned about that now. I just want to do God's will. And He's allowed me to go up to the mountain. And I've looked over, and I've seen the Promised Land. I may not get there with you. But I want you to know tonight, that we, as a people, will get to the Promised Land. And so I'm happy tonight. I'm not worried about anything. I'm not fearing any man. My eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord. Vertaling: :Het maakt niet meer uit wat er gebeurt... sommigen begonnen te... praten over de bedreigingen die er waren - wat er met me zou gebeuren door sommige van onze zieke blanke broeders... Net als ieder ander, zou ik graag een lang leven willen hebben. Levensduur heeft zijn plaats, maar ik ben daar nu niet bezorgd over. Ik wil alleen Gods wil doen. En Hij heeft mij toegestaan de berg te beklimmen. En ik heb van de berg neergekeken en ik heb het Beloofde Land gezien. Misschien komen we daar niet samen aan. Maar ik wil dat jullie vanavond weten dat wij, als een volk, in het Beloofde Land zullen aankomen. En dus ben ik blij verheugd vanavond. Ik maak me nergens zorgen over. Ik ben voor geen mens bang. Mijn ogen hebben de glorie van de komst van de Heer gezien. Bibliografie * Michael E. Dyson April 4, 1968 : Martin Luther King, Jr.'s death and how it changed America, uitg. Basic Civitas Books, New York (2008), ISBN 0-465-00212-9 * Stewart Burns To the mountaintop: Martin Luther King Jr.'s sacred mission to save America, 1955-1968, uitg. Harper, San Francisco (2004) ISBN 0-06-054245-4 * Peter J.Ling Martin Luther King, Jr, uitg. Routledge, Londen (2002), ISBN 0-415-21664-8 * Taylor Branch, Parting the Waters: America in the King Years, 1954-1963 (1988) * David J. Garrow, Bearing the Cross: Martin Luther King, Jr., and the Southern Christian Leadership Conference (1986) * David L. Lewis, King: A Critical Biography (1970) Zie ook * Andrew Young * King County (Washington) * Segregatie Externe links * I have a dream - volledige tekst van de toespraak op Tipr - de website voor inspiratie. * Toespraken van Martin Luther King zijn te lezen en beluisteren op de website History and Politics Out Loud. * Letter from Birmingham Jail 16 april 1963 * The King Center * April 4th Foundation Categorie:Afro-Amerikaanse geschiedenis Categorie:Amerikaans activist Categorie:Amerikaans misdaadslachtoffer Categorie:Amerikaans predikant Categorie:Baptistisch persoon Categorie:Emancipatie Categorie:Geweldloosheidverdediger Categorie:Mensenrechtenactivist Categorie:Vermoord persoon Categorie:Vredesactivist Categorie:Winnaar van de Nobelprijs voor de Vrede Categorie:Vermoord geestelijke af:Martin Luther King Jr. an:Martin Luther King, Jr. ar:مارتن لوثر كنج arz:مارتين لوثر كينج ast:Martin Luther King az:Martin Lüter Kinq bat-smg:Martins Lioterės Kėngs be:Марцін Лютэр Кінг be-x-old:Марцін Лютэр Кінг bg:Мартин Лутър Кинг bo:མར་ཏིན་ལུ་ཏར་ཁིན། br:Martin Luther King, Jr. bs:Martin Luther King, Jr. ca:Martin Luther King cs:Martin Luther King cy:Martin Luther King da:Martin Luther King de:Martin Luther King diq:Martin Luther King, Jr. el:Μάρτιν Λούθερ Κινγκ en:Martin Luther King, Jr. eo:Martin Luther King es:Martin Luther King et:Martin Luther King eu:Martin Luther King fa:مارتین لوتر کینگ جونیور fi:Martin Luther King, Jr. fiu-vro:Kingi Martin Luther fo:Martin Luther King fr:Martin Luther King fy:Martin Luther King ga:Martin Luther King gan:馬丁·路德·金 gd:Martin Luther King, Jr. gl:Martin Luther King he:מרטין לותר קינג hi:मार्टिन लूथर किंग hif:Martin Luther King, Jr. hr:Martin Luther King, Jr. hu:Martin Luther King ia:Martin Luther King, Jr. id:Martin Luther King, Jr. ig:Martin Luther King, Jr. io:Martin Luther King is:Martin Luther King, Jr. it:Martin Luther King ja:マーティン・ルーサー・キング・ジュニア jv:Martin Luther King, Jr. ka:მარტინ ლუთერ კინგი km:ម៉ាទីន ឡូតធឺរ ឃីង kn:ಮಾರ್ಟಿನ್ ಲೂಥರ್ ಕಿಂಗ್ ko:마틴 루서 킹 2세 ku:Martin Luther King la:Martinus Lutherus King Jr. lb:Martin Luther King, Jr. lt:Martin Luther King lv:Martins Luters Kings mk:Мартин Лутер Кинг ml:മാർട്ടിൻ ലൂഥർ കിംഗ് ജൂനിയർ mr:मार्टिन लुथर किंग, जुनियर ms:Martin Luther King my:မာတင်လူသာကင်း ဂျူနီယာ nn:Martin Luther King jr. no:Martin Luther King jr. oc:Martin Luther King pl:Martin Luther King pnb:مارٹن لوتھر کنگ pt:Martin Luther King Jr. qu:Martin Luther King ro:Martin Luther King ru:Кинг, Мартин Лютер sc:Martin Luther King scn:Martin Luther King sco:Martin Luther King, Jr. sh:Martin Luther King, Jr. simple:Martin Luther King, Jr. sk:Martin Luther King, Jr. sl:Martin Luther King mlajši sq:Martin Luther King sr:Мартин Лутер Кинг sv:Martin Luther King sw:Martin Luther King, Jr. ta:மார்ட்டின் லூதர் கிங் te:మార్టిన్ లూథర్ కింగ్ th:มาร์ติน ลูเทอร์ คิง จูเนียร์ tl:Martin Luther King, Jr. tr:Martin Luther King ug:مارتىن لوتىر كىڭ uk:Мартін Лютер Кінг ur:مارٹن لوتھر کنگ جونیئر uz:Martin Luther King vi:Martin Luther King wa:Martin Luther King war:Martin Luther King, Jr. wuu:马丁·路德·金 yi:מארטין לוטער קינג yo:Martin Luther King, Jr. zh:马丁·路德·金 zh-yue:馬丁路德金